happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beat
Beat is a fan character. Character bio Beat is a brown monkey wearing a small yet tall red top hat. He is often seen holding a pair of cymbals on both hands. Unlike common tree friends, he lacks buckteeth. Beat obviously likes music, but when it comes to playing music himself, he prefers to use percussion instruments, meaning that he does not have to always use the two cymbals. Unfortunately, he has hearing problems due to being exposed to loud noises too often, though he is not outright deaf. Despite this, his performance tends to vary from being horribly awful to absolutely impressive. He is often shown being happy nearly all the time, and he likes to entertain others with his performance, even though some characters find him irritating, especially if they happen to be his neighbors. Sometimes, he can cause Flippy (or his other variations) to flip out without even knowing it. Because of his hearing problems, he usually can survive from extremely deafening noises that can potentially kill a weak tree friend. On the other hand, the problem makes him unaware of any incoming danger. Beat's episodes Starring roles *Just Beat It *Cymbals of Doom *Beat of the Feet *Hearing Vision *Beat's Band Smoochie Featuring roles * Hats Off to You * Talent Show-Off * A Storm in a Teacup * Twin Cats vs. A Mouse * Because You're Famous * New Ears Eve * Ear-Splitting Birthday * Chuckle Your Seatbelt Appearances *Cursed Punch! *Triple Trouble *Let Me Be Your Ears *You Can't Bamboozle Me Deaths #Just Beat It: Head sliced by music disc. #Beat of the Feet: Smashes into billboard. #Hats Off to You: Sliced by sunhats. #Talent Show-Off: Head smashed in. #Triple Trouble: Fell into the floor and cracked his head. #A Storm in a Teacup: His body is twisted by a tornado. #Hearing Vision: Died in the explosion. #Because You're Famous: Electrocuted and then beheaded. #Chuckle Your Seatbelt: Suffocates inside a pie. #Beat's Band Smoochie - Carry: Crushed by marching band flag. #Beat's Band Smoochie - Drum: Mangled by a big bass drum. #Beat's Band Smoochie - Conduct: Head impaled by a flute. Injuries #Beat's Band Smoochie - Conduct: Chest impaled by a trumpet and head hit by a falling drum and metallophone pieces. Kill count *Hippy: 1 ("Cymbals of Doom") *Buck: 1 ("Beat of the Feet") *Chuck: 1 ("Beat of the Feet") *Todd: 1 ("Beat of the Feet") *Ruffles: 1 ("Beat of the Feet") *Mono: 1 ("Beat of the Feet") *Cuddles: 1 ("Cursed Punch!") *Dexter: 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Mime: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Nimbus) *Nurse: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Nimbus and Cast) *Savaughn: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Nimbus) *Derpsie: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Nimbus) *Dusk: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Nimbus and Derpsie) *Lumpy: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Nimbus) *Nimbus: 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Lumpy) *Pierce: 1 ("Let Me Be Your Ears") *Birdie: 1 ("Chuckle Your Seatbelt" along with Morton and Mix) Trivia *Beat is based on the "monkey with cymbals" toy. *He is one of the few characters to lack buckteeth. *Instead of speaking complete gibberish, he makes monkey noises. To some characters, this makes him even more annoying. Gallery Justbeatit.png Cymbals of doom.png BeatoftheFeet.png talentshowoff.png Hearingvision.png Chucklebelts2.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Primates Category:Monkeys Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Season 70 Introductions